


Not Again

by Commander_Rose



Category: Supetnatural, destiel - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Rose/pseuds/Commander_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot, about Dean and Cas. Mainly Cas' point of view, when Dean is dying (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Again

He looked up at the angel who held him safely in his arms. Deans green eyes meeting Castiel’s blue ones, a tear slid down from their faces.   
“This isn’t the end, Cas.” Dean said in a deep huff, as his hand clung to the injury in his side. “I’ll come back somehow, I promise.”  
Cas stared down at Dean, disbelief raiding his mind; feeling a sort of madness creep up on him like a shadow. The sorrow and the reality smacking him across the face, he swallowed hard nodding.   
“Yeah, I know.” He looked down forcing a fake small grin on his face. “Just, what do I tell Sam until then?”   
Dean frowned. “Tell him nothing, I’ll be back before you can say Assbutt.” Now a grin made its way across his cracked blood stained lips, a chuckle making its way out. Even Cas couldn’t glower at that, he placed a hand softly on Dean’s cheek, as he broke out into a coughing-fit, eventually leading to his shallow breathing and wheezing.   
Cas pulled Dean’s body closer to his, as if clutching him to his chest would make everything better, as if it could keep Dean safe, alive.   
Their eyes met once again, “Cas I think I need to tell you something.”  
Castiel nodded, staring intently into those deep green eyes. “Cas,” His coughs became violent now, his entire body shaking with each one, blood dripped from the corner of his dried pink lips.   
Dean took in wheezy breath, grasping firmly to Cas’ coat collar. “Cas,” He repeated, lowering his voice. “Castiel, I-” One last violent breath in, as he struggled to get out the rest of his sentence. He never did. It was one last panicked look into Cas’ eyes, before he became still.   
Castiel, stared at the empty body. Shaking him softly as if waking him from an afternoon nap. “Dean?” He asked, shaking him harder. “Dean?” His palm pressed to the silent chest, his once rapid heartbeat now painfully noiseless. Another tear slowly made its way down his unshaven face, down to Dean’s dead body. “Damnit Dean.” He hissed, burring his head on Dean’s chest, taking in his scent; Cas could smell the cigars they’d had not two hours ago, the double hamburger that always made it into Deans daily diet one way or another, the potent smell of blood that now drenched the two.   
Cas laid there on the dirty blue t-shirt that clung to deans chest, his quiet sobs heard by no one, as he gripped Dean’s still arms. Time was no matter anymore. It didn’t matter how much had passed, everything seemed to stand still now, no light, no day, no tomorrow. Just right now. Just Dean lying dead on a cement flood in an abandoned wear-house. Dead. That’s what he was now. Cas shook his head, he will be back, he’s always back. He never dies, not for good. And certainly not this time.   
Cas lifted his head slowly, kissing Deans lips softly, moving to whisper to his ear.   
“I’ll see you soon.”


End file.
